The present invention relates to a method for adding background sound to mobile communication talking. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for changing voice effect of telephone by playing background sound from the non-talking parties during mobile communication voice talking, in order to make the talking more interesting. The present invention pertains to the field of communication technology.